This application requests funds to establish a post-doctoral Interdisciplinary Training Program in Neurodevelopmental Toxicology at the Harvard School of Public Health. The Program will be based in the Exposure, Epidemiology, and Risk Program of the Dept. of Environmental Health. The structure of the training program follows from a conceptual model emphasizing that a deep understanding of the association between exposure to a toxicant and neurodevelopment requires explication of the ways in which host and environmental factors might modify the association. The major categories of such modifying factors considered in this Program are: co-exposures to other neurotoxicants, genotype, nutritional status, and the social environment. Therefore, five Training Tracks will be offered to trainees: Exposure Assessment/Environmental Health, Neurodevelopment, Genetics, Nutrition, and Social Environment. Given the focus of the Program, all trainees will be expected to develop expertise in exposure assessment/environmental health, neurodevelopment, and epidemiology/biostatistics (particularly the analytic methods appropriate for multi-level data sets). For each track, we specify a set of core competencies, required course work, opportunities for clinical experiences (if relevant), and seminar series. Incoming trainees will have developed expertise in one of more of the Program disciplines as part of their doctoral training. The goal of the Program, therefore, will be to provide cross-training in one or more additional areas so that, having acquired interdisciplinary expertise, the trainee can conduct neurodevelopmental toxicology studies that more directly address the needs of risk assessors. Each year, two new trainees will be accepted into the three-year program. A 34-member faculty, representing all disciplines included in the Program, has been recruited to serve as trainee mentors. Members of the faculty currently conduct a wealth of multidisciplinary research, which will provide trainees with ready opportunities to apply their training in ongoing research projects. [unreadable] [unreadable]